Logo
thumb|300px|Der Standard-Schriftzug Die Logos der einzelnen Final Fantasy-Teile sind ein Markenzeichen der Serie und repräsentieren das Spiel schon lange bevor es überhaupt erscheint. Sie werden meist von Yoshitaka Amano entworfen und bestehen aus dem klassischen Schriftzug und einem signifikanten Symbol, das stellvertretend für das Spiel steht und auch meist in stilistisch passenden Farbverläufen gehalten ist. Diese Symbole zeigen entweder eine wichtige Person des jeweiligen Spiels, eine Schlüsselszene oder die zu Grunde liegende Thematik. Hauptreihe Anbei eine Erläuterung zu den Logos der Hauptreihe. Da die Originalcover von Final Fantasy I, II und III lediglich aus Schriftzügen bestehen, werden hier die Remake-Cover gezeigt. Final Fantasy I Das Spiel stellt die vier Krieger des Lichts in den Mittelpunkt und handelt von ihrer Mission, das Licht der Kristalle neu zu entfachen. Zu Beginn des Spiels können diese vier Charaktere aus sechs zur Verfügung stehenden Charakterklassen gewählt werden. Weil keine Klasse aber besser oder schlechter ist und alle über Vor- und Nachteile verfügen, kann auch keine alleinig im Logo dargestellt werden. Folglich wurde für den Repräsentanten ein völlig eigenes Konzept entworfen, das auch als Grundlage für den Krieger des Lichts in Dissidia: Final Fantasy dient, denn bei ihm als entsprechender Spielfigur aus Final Fantasy I gelten die gleichen Überlegungen. Der dargestellte Krieger ist schwer bewaffnet und zeigt sich in einer angedeuteten Kampfhaltung, was den Fokus des Spielprinzips verdeutlicht. Die Kämpfe sind das zentrale spielmechanische Element und der Hauptgrund des Spielreizes. Die Handlung spielt eine eher sekundäre Rolle, ebenso wie der individuelle Hintergrund der jeweiligen Krieger des Lichts. Sie besitzen keine Vorgeschichte und sprechen auch während des gesamten Spiels keine einzige Zeile, sondern erleben die Geschichte eher en passant. Final Fantasy II thumb Auf diesem Cover sieht man den Kopf von Imperator Mateus. Dies ist nur ein Ausschnitt aus einem Artwork. Auf dem PSP-Cover ist ebenfalls Mateus zu sehen. Final Fantasy III thumb Auf den ersten Blick erkennen nur die wenigsten wer auf diesem Cover zu sehen ist. Schaut man allerdings auf die Frisur, so sieht man das es sich um Luneth handelt. Der Zwiebelritter nimmt diese Stellung in Dissidia: Final Fantasy ein, wenn er als Ninja seine EX-Attacke einsetzt. Final Fantasy IV thumb Auf diesem Cover sieht man Kain Highwind in der typischen Dragonerhaltung. In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy nimmt er diese Stellung am Ende seiner EX-Attacke ein. Auf dem DS Cover von Final Fantasy IV jedoch ist nicht Kain, sondern Golbez zu sehen. Warum hier das Cover verändert wurde, ist nicht bekannt. Final Fantasy V thumb Hier sieht man einen Drachen, bei dem es sich wahrscheinlich um den der Familie Tycoon handelt. Zum ersten Mal seitdem die typischen FF-Logos eingeführt wurden, ist der Schriftzug nicht schwarz, sondern blau. Final Fantasy VI thumb Man sieht hier Terra auf einem Magitek-Mech. Der Mech steht für das Gestahlsche Imperium sowie die - im Vergleich zu den Vorgängern - deutlich stärkere Betonung von Technik und Maschinen. Terras Haltung, verdeutlicht durch das gezückte Schwert und die wehenden Haare, lässt auf eine aggressive Kampfhaltung schließen. Das Bild zeigt demnach die Eröffnungsszene des Spiels, als Terra unter der Kontrolle des Imperiums Narshe angreift. Durch diesen Angriff wird die gesamte Spielhandlung erst ausgelöst. Die Willenlosigkeit Terras kann auch durch die schwarze Farbe gedeutet werden, während der Mech in leuchtendem Rot gezeigt wird, das für den imperialen Krieg und die folgende Zerstörung steht. Final Fantasy VII thumb Symbolisch für das Thema des Spiels wird die Grundfarbe Grün eingesetzt. Sie steht sie die starke Verflechtung der Geschichte mit den Themen Ökologie und Nachhaltigkeit, die in dieser Art noch nie gezeigt wurde, demnach bietet sich eine neue und unverbrauchte Grundfarbe an. Das Logo lässt sich auf zwei Arten interpretieren. Zum einen erkennt man den Meteor mit einem langen Schweif, den der Antagonist Sephiroth auf den Planeten zukommen lässt, um diesen dadurch zu beschädigen. Er will sich dadurch die freigewordene Energie selbt zufügen, um somit die Kontrolle über den Planeten zu erlangen. In der Welt des Spiels besitzen alle Lebewesen eine spirituelle Energie, die nach dem Tod zu derjenigen des Planeten fließt und sich mit ihr vermischt. Aus den Erfahrungen und Wissensständen des Lebewesens kann der Planet neue und andere Lebewesen erschaffen. Dies ist das Prinzip des Lebensstroms, das sich wie ein roter Faden durch das Spiel zieht. Gleichzeitig kann man das Logo auch als den Planeten selbst deuten, dem der Lebensstrom und die damit verbundene Energie entzogen wird. Dies geschieht im Spiel durch den Megakonzern Shin-Ra, der diese Energie an verschiedenen Orten absaugt, aufbereitet und für die Menschen nutzbar macht. In seinen vielen Kraftwerken wird sogenanntes Mako gefördert, das sehr dicht konzentrierter Planetenenergie entspricht. Dieses Mako ist auch der Grundstoff für Substanzen, mit denen die Fähigkeiten der Hauptfiguren beeinflusst werden. Shin-Ra interessiert sich einzig für den Profit und kümmert sich nicht um die Folgen für den Planeten. Das porträtiert das Handeln realer Energiekonzerne, die sich auch heute noch stark am Raubbau der Natur beteiligen. Bereits 1997 spricht sich Final Fantasy VII für eine bewusste Ressourcenverwendung im Einklang mit der Umwelt aus, was heutzutage erst langsam von den meisten Firmen erkannt wird. Final Fantasy VIII thumb Das Logo zeigt eine Szene aus dem Spiel, in der Rinoa Heartilly Squall Leonhart in die Arme fällt, als dieser sie aus dem Hexenmausoleum rettet. Rinoa wollte dort ihre Hexenkräfte versiegeln lassen, wegen derer sie befürchtete, zu einer Bedrohung für die gesamte Menschheit zu werden. Squall ließ dies zunächst tatenlos geschehen, da er ihren Wunsch respektierte; jedoch wurde ihm kurze Zeit später klar, dass er dies doch nicht zulassen könne, da Rinoa angefangen hatte, ihm etwas zu bedeuten. Daher stürmte er mit seinen Begleitern das Mausoleum und befreite Rinoa, ehe sie versiegelt werden konnte. Die Szene, als Rinoa ihm daraufhin in die Arme fällt, ist zudem unvollständig im Intro zu sehen. Final Fantasy IX thumb Kennt man das Spiel nicht so erkennt man erst gegen Ende des Spiels was hier zu sehen ist. Es handelt sich um das Kristall, den Schöpfer Gaias. Final Fantasy X thumb Viele sagen das auf diesem Logo Yuna inmitten einer Welle zu sehen ist. Auf den ersten Blick scheint es auch so, doch sieht man genauer hin, so erkennt man dass das Ende der Welle die Form Sins hat. Symbolisch gesehen könnte es bedeuten das Yuna und Sin gegeneinander Kämpfen und doch durch etwas bzw. jemanden verbunden sind, nämlich durch Tidus. Final Fantasy XI thumb Da dieses Spiel ein MMORPG ist, liegt es nahe was auf dem Logo zu sehen ist, nämlich eine Gruppe Krieger, die bereit ist, gegen die Beastmen zu kämpfen. Final Fantasy XII thumb Das bis jetzt größte Logo der FF-Reihe zeigt Richter Gabranth in seiner Kampfstellung. Final Fantasy XIII thumb Hat man Final Fantasy XIII durchgespielt, so sieht man, was auf dem Logo zu sehen ist. Cocoon wie es von der Kristallsäule gehalten wird. Die Köpfe von Vanille und Fang sieht man (anders als am Ende des Spiels, da liegen sie in der Säule) an der Oberseite Cocoons. Das soll zeigen, dass sie auch jetzt wo sie im Kristallschlaf sind, ewig über die Welt wachen. Final Fantasy XIV thumb Genau wie schon bei Final Fantasy XI sieht man auch hier eine Gruppe von Kriegern, diesmal nur kreisförmig angeordnet. Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Hier eine Erläuterung der Cover der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Da die Logos von Ablegern oder Spin-Offs nicht soviel Bedeutung inne wohnt wie es bei den Logos der Hauptreihe der Fall ist, kann es vorkommen das Cover fehlen. Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII thumb|left|Das normale Logo Zu diesem Spiel existieren gleich drei Cover. Allerdings haben alle die gleiche Bedeutung. Sie sollen die spielbaren Charaktere zeigen. Es gibt das normale Logo, das Logo der Yahoo-Version und das Logo der EZweb-Version. Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII thumb|left Dieses Cover ist etwas abstrakt. Es zeigt eine Mischung aus Vincents Umhang, an dem links, mittig unter dem Schriftsatz und rechts Hundeköpfe zu sehen sind. Dieses Logo symbolisiert den, im Titel erwähnten, Wächter des Tores zur Unterwelt - Cerberus. Ivalice Alliance Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings thumb Mal wieder ein abstraktes Cover. Hier wurde ein Aegyl auf ein Luftschiff gesetzt. Das Luftschiff symbolisiert, dass dieses Spiel etwas mit dem Fliegen zu tun hat. Lemurés, die Insel auf der Revenant Wings spielt, schwebt tatsächlich im Himmel. Final Fantasy Tactics thumb Auf diesem Cover erkennt man, wenn auch etwas blass, eine Gruppe von Kriegern, anders als bei den Online-Spielen bedeutet dies hier allerdings nicht, dass dieses Spiel ein MMORPG ist, sondern symbolisiert die Vielfalt der spielbaren Charaktere und die damit verbundenen Taktiken. Wie auch bei allen nachfolgenden Spielen der Tactics-Reihe wurde ein neuer Schriftzug benutzt, um es besser von der Hauptreihe abzugrenzen. Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions thumb Auf dem Cover des Tactics-Remakes sieht man auch eine Gruppe verschiedener Kämpfer. Allerdings ist die Gruppe kleiner als auf dem Cover des Originals. Auch wurde hier ein Chocobo ins Logo gesetzt. Die Symbolik ist aber die gleiche. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance thumb Auf diesem Cover sieht einen der Richter, die in Tactics Advance und Tactics A2 eine große Rolle spielen. Final Fantasy Tactics A2 thumb Nicht nur der Name lässt erahnen dass es sich bei Tactics A2 um einen direkten Nachfolger von Tactics Advance handelt, auch das Logo zeigt es, denn es ist derselbe Richter wie schon auf dem Logo des Vorgängers, nur sieht man ihn hier von vorn. Crystal Defenders thumb Auf dem Logo von Crystal Defenders sind Kristalle zu sehen. Crystal Defenders: Vanguard Storm thumb Das Logo von Crystal Defenders: Vanguard Storm ähnelt dem des Vorgängers stark, hat aber den Untertitel des Spiels als diamantenen Schriftzug. Fabula Nova Crystallis Final Fantasy XIII-2 thumb|left Zu sehen ist hier Lightning auf der rechten Seite und gegenüber auf der linken Seite ihr Gegner Caius Ballad. Final Fantasy Type-0 thumb|left Hier sieht man zwei schwebende Wesen, möglicherweise Gottheiten. Eines der Wesen hält eine Kugel die, falls es wirklich Gottheiten sind, die Welt von Type-0 darstellen könnte. Trotz der Namensänderung von Agito XIII zu Type-0 ist das Logo, natürlich bis auf den Schriftzug, gleich geblieben. Final Fantasy Versus XIII thumb|left Wie schon beim Logo von Type-0 sieht man auch hier wieder zwei schwebende Wesen, diesmal halten sie sich in den Armen, was von großer Zuneigung zeugt. Wieder zu sehen ist die blaue Kugel, die möglicherweise die Welt darstellt. Crystal Chronicles Reihe Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles thumb Das Logo des Serienerstlings ist sehr bunt, was das Kindliche dieses Spiels zum Ausdruck bringen soll. In der Mitte des Logos sieht man ein Artwork eines Behälters, in dem der Myrrhe-Tau gesammelt wird. Man kann auch erkennen, dass der typische Final Fantasy-Schriftzug benutzt wurde. Dies zeigt, dass die Crystal Chronicles Reihe stärker mit der Hauptreihe verbunden ist als die Tactics-Reihe. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates thumb Auf diesem Logo zu sehen sind die Protagonisten des Spiels, die Zwillinge Yuri und Chelinka. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King thumb Auf dem Logo dieses Aufbausimulationsspiels sieht man eine Stadt. Da man ein Königreich wiederaufbauen soll, liegt es nahe, dass es eine Stadt in eben diesem Königreich ist. Lässig an das „M“ gelehnt sieht man den König, den man steuert. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time thumb Auf diesem Logo sieht man die Katze der Protagonistin Sherlotta, die einen Kristall hält. Sherlotta hat eine besondere Verbindung zu den Kristallen, die später das todbringende Miasma abhalten. Weitere Titel Dissidia: Final Fantasy thumb|left Das Logo dieses Beat'em up Games zieren Cosmos, die Göttin der Harmonie, und Chaos, der Gott der Zwietracht. Diese beiden bekriegen sich seit Äonen, doch nun soll dieser Kampf ein Ende finden. Cosmos wird in strahlendem hellblau gezeigt, wodurch der Eindruck von Reinheit und Licht unterstrichen wird, während Chaos in der Gegenfarbe rot gezeigt wird. Das verdeutlicht den Gegensatz zwischen ihnen. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy thumb|left Das Logo des Dissidia- s zieren ebenfalls Cosmos und Chaos, diesmal haben sie allerdings die Plätze getauscht. Das ist ein Hinweis darauf, dass die scharfe Trennung von Gut und Böse nicht mehr eindeutig gilt. Die Farbe der beiden Figuren unterstreicht diesen Aspekt. Anders als beim Logo des Vorgängers haben die Götter hier die gleiche Farbe, dies symbolisiert die verschwommene Grenze zwischen Harmonie und Zwietracht. Dies bezieht sich auch auf die Charaktere, die eigentlich auf Cosmos' Seite gehören, aber im zwölften Kreislauf auf Chaos' Seite stehen, umgekehrt gilt dies auch. Beispielsweise stehen Cloud und Terra nun auf der Seite von Chaos, während Golbez ins Lager von Cosmos wechselte. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years thumb|left Das Logo des Final Fantasy IV- s zieren die beiden Monde, die im Spiel eine große Rolle spielen. Final Fantasy X-2 thumb|left Auf diesem Logo sind Yuna, Rikku und Paine zu sehen, die Protagonistinnen des Final Fantasy X-Sequels. Jede von ihnen wird durch eine andere Farbe dargestellt, wobei das Gelb für Rikkus Lebensfreude stehen kann, rot für Yunas emotionale Beziehung zu Tidus und Blau für Paines kühle und abgebrühte Art. Außerdem lassen sich diese drei Farben auch bereits im Logo vom Vorgänger Final Fantasy X finden. en:Logos of Final Fantasy Kategorie:Final Fantasy Merkmale